My Immortal
by jacob-is-a-stupid-mutt
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon. One day Alice is listening to the radio and she hears a familliar voice. What happens when it's Bella? A songfic based on the song My Immortal by Evanescence. Now also has the song Breathe by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please give me some constructive critisism. Also it helps if you are listening to the song My Immortal by Evanescence (did i spell that right?) I think this song relates pretty closely to how Bella feels when Edward left her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...if i did why would i be on fanfiction? I don't own the song My Immortal either...again why would i be on fanfiction?**

* * *

My Immortal

APOV

I was driving home from a long day of shopping while listening to the radio. This is the closest thing I have to normal life these days. At home there were so many negative feelings that even Jasper couldn't control them. Carlisle and Esme were sad because they had lost a daughter and because of Edward's condition. Edward was miserable because he had lost his girlfriend. Emmett was mad at Edward because he had to take away "the funny human". Rosalie was sad because she knew what it felt like to be hurt by a loved one and what Edward did to Bella brought up sad memories for her. Jasper was getting knocked down by all the negative emotions and I was angry because I lost my best friend. A sudden announcement on the radio pulled me out of my thoughts.

"_And now a song from the hit new artist, Bella Swan."_

Whoa. What? I was at home now so I quickly parked my car and rushed into the house and ran straight for the computer. I typed in Bella Swan into the search engine and there she was. I clicked on a YouTube link for her song and paused it before it could start. I wanted everyone to see this.

"Family meeting NOW. And that means you too Edward" I screamed even though I didn't need to. Within seconds everyone was huddled around my chair. Even Edward who only got out of his room to hunt. I didn't call family meetings very often.

"What happened Alice" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Watch this" I said. I was suddenly scared to play it. What would we see? Would this make Edward feel better or scared? I noticed the song title was My Immortal, I wondered if this was about him. I pressed the play button and immediately heard the piano. I never knew that Bella could play the piano. I guess she does have something in common with Edward. I glanced at Edward, he looked confused like the rest of the family. I realized that they didn't know that this was bella's song. They would find out soon enough. Bella came onto the screen and everyone was shocked. She had changed but you could still tell it was her. We all just stared at her, not saying anything. And then she started singing.

_I'm tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone _

Wow she was amazing but there's no doubt that this song is about Edward. I glanced over at him and it looks like he's in pain. The rest of the family was still shocked.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's so much that time cannot erase_

Wow. He really hurt her. She looks so sad and you can really hear the pain in her voice. I looked over to check on Edward, he looks like he's going to kill himself…

_When you cried, I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all these years_

_But you still have all of me._

Edward has unshed tears in his eyes. I feel so bad for him. I think Jasper is sending out some calming waves through the room.

_You used to captivate me with your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by life you've left behind_

Edward still has tears in his eyes. I shouldn't have showed him this. I should have watched it first and checked to see if he would be ok.

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me._

I paused the video.

"Do you want me to stop it?" I asked him. The rest of the family could watch it later.

"N-no" he said in a shaky voice. He must really be hurting, I've never seen a vampire stutter before.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just so much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have, all of me._

This is probably the saddest song I've ever heard and the fact that it is about my favorite brother and my best friend just makes it sadder. I felt my eyes fill up with tears I can't cry.

_And I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me I've been alone all along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of you fears _

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have, all of me._

The video showed her crying, something I wished I could do. I bet that if we could cry everyone would be crying. Even Emmett. I watched as the video ended.

"She has the voice of an angel" Carlisle murmured under his breath. The whole family just stared at the computer. Then Edward broke down.

EPOV

I watched in horror as the video showed my precious angel crying. It made me feel sick to know that I was the one to make her cry. How could I have done that to her? It made me feel sick to know that I was hurting her even when I wasn't there. It felt like all I could do these days is hurt people. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I broke down. I slid down the wall and started dry sobbing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Alice said as she and Esme rushed to my side. I knew there was a reason I liked her more than Rosalie. As they comforted me I saw tears in their eyes too. Great. I even hurt my family. It seems as though life would be better for everyone if I had never left. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and ran to my room. I packed a duffel bag full of my necessities and went back down.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked. She thought I was running away.

"To get Bella back" I said and I started running after the one person that mattered the most. Bella.

**A/N: I have an epilogue in mind BUT i don't know whether i should write it or not....**

**please review and if i think enough people will read it then i probably will post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I really should be working on my other story but inspiration hit and I couldn't resist writing this. This is another songfic. Anyways this was not the epilogue I planned and it is a totally different idea. I might make this a story but my other one would still be my main priority. I have another chapter already written up but I'm still debating whether to actually post it or just leave it as it is.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. No matter how many times I throw a penny into a wishing well :(**

* * *

APOV

I sat on the sofa…waiting… I had a vision of Edward coming back home today but it had ended before I could check if he had Bella with him. I think I just saw a glimpse of him in the forest but it might have just been me… because I can't see him anymore. I tried to check his future and I saw that it wasn't just me, it really was him. He was going to arrive in about a minute and thirty seconds.

"Esme, Carlisle! Everybody! He's coming!" I yelled excitedly. Everyone came rushing down the stairs. We all stood on the porch waiting for him. I know everybody was excited to see Bella and Edward again. It had been three months. We all turned our heads in the direction he was coming from and watched as he came through the clearing. I scanned the area for Bella…where was she? I then noticed Edwards's dejected posture and the bags under his eyes. His plan didn't work! My excitement dissipated. The rest of the family looked confused.

"Alice…It didn't work…She was on a publicity tour…and they wouldn't let me see her…" He said in a strangled voice. I watched everyone's face fall and I had pity for him. I know he tried really hard to get her back.

"Oh…that's okay, you can try again when she's allowed to meet her fans. Come inside, let's get you cleaned up." Esme said in a sad voice. She went inside and everyone but Edward and I followed her inside. I gave him a hug.

"Its okay. She still loves you. You can try again later. We all support you." I whispered in his ear.

"Don't say that, I'm a failure. I can't even get my own girlfriend back. I don't even deserve her love. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me. I don't deserve you guys either." He replied back.

"Never EVER say that. You are not a failure. We all love you .You know she still loves you from her song about YOU. And I'm sure she wouldn't want you to say those things about yourself either." I said fiercely. I hated seeing him in so much pain and then beating himself up about it. He hugged me and went inside, muttering something about favorite sisters. I shut the door and went inside, shaking my head. Everyone was sitting on the sofa in the family room watching TV. It was on CNN and nobody was paying attention. I grabbed the remote and changed it to some type of music channel, needing a distraction. Edward shot a grateful glance at me, he probably needed one too. As soon as the as the commercials were over, an announcer came on and started talking about a countdown that was going on. Apparently, we were just in time because he was going to play the number one song that was voted on by the viewers. I was actually getting kind of excited to hear it; I hadn't listened to music since we listened to Bella's song.

"And the number one song that was voted on by all the viewers, scattered across America, is by one of the newest artists in the music industry. She only has one other single but I'm sure this one will be a hit too."

Will he just play the song? I thought to myself. And I think I saw a ghost of a smile on Edward's face as he read my thoughts. The distraction must be working.

"Here it is….It's called Breathe by Bella Swan!" He exclaimed. OH NO! I put my head in my hands, not wanting to see Edward's face. Why did these things always happen to us? The guy on the TV played the song and I heard the guitar. She could play the guitar AND the piano…Wow.

EPOV

It's just my luck to have this happen to me. Right after I failed my family too…what did I do to have this happen to me? It was like the gods had something against me. I probably deserved it though. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and forced myself to pay attention to the song.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,__  
__Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way._

Neither did I. I wish she was here with me right now.

_People are people,__  
__And sometimes we change our minds._

I never changed my mind about her. How could she actually believe that I didn't love her anymore! Didn't she know how deeply I cared for her?_  
_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.__  
__Mmm mmm mmm__  
__Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
__Mmm mmm mmm__  
__Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,__  
__Its the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.__  
__Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down,__  
__Now I don't know what to be without you around._

_And we know it's never simple,__  
__Never easy.__  
__Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

Those words hit me hard. I wonder if she did it on purpose. I was so stupid to just leave her alone…for all I know she could have jumped off of a cliff! I put my head in my hands._  
_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,__  
__And I can't,__  
__Breathe,__  
__Without you,__  
__But I have to,__  
__Breathe,__  
__Without you,__  
__But I have to._

Am I killing her? What did I do to her? What does she have to go through? What I wouldn't give to be there with her and hold her in my arms and comfort her.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.__  
__Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.__  
__But people are people,_

I'm surprised that she still considers me a person. I definitely don't.

_And sometimes it doesn't work out,__  
__Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

Does she really think that?

_And we know it's never simple,__  
__Never easy.__  
__Never a clean break, no one here to save me.__  
__You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,__  
__And I can't,__  
__Breathe,__  
__Without you,__  
__But I have to,__  
__Breathe,__  
__Without you,__  
__But I have to._

_Its two a.m.__  
__Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

I even took away her best friend. Who did she talk to at school? Who was she supposed to confide in? She was never close to any of her other friends. I hate myself so much._  
_

_Hope you know it's not easy,__  
__Easy for me._

It's not easy for me either…believe me.

_Its two a.m.__  
__Feelin like I just lost a friend.__  
__Hope you know this aint easy,__  
__Easy for me._

_And we know it's never simple,__  
__Never easy.__  
__Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

Once again those words pierced through my still heart. I still can't believe how I actually said the things I did to her.

_Ohhh_

_I can't,__  
__Breathe,__  
__Without you,__  
__But I have to,__  
__Breathe,__  
__Without you,__  
__But I have to._

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)__  
__Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)__  
__Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)__  
__Sorry_

Oh Bella…there's nothing to be sorry about. You never did anything wrong. It was all my fault. I started dry sobbing again. Is it too much to ask that Bella and I can be happy with each other? Right now I'm starting to forget what happiness feels like. I need to do something about this…fast…but what?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to those of you who wanted a happy ending. I just had to write this. Also i don't own the song Breathe by Taylor Swift. And to those who do want a happy ending..........REVEIW!!!**


End file.
